survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nika Go Die in a Black Hole and then Sit in a Room with Phillip Sheppard for the Rest of Your Life
"Nika Go Die in a Black Hole and then Sit in a Room with Phillip Sheppard for the Rest of Your Life" is the seventh episode of Survivor: Tuvalu. Story Night 18 Olosau get back to camp from their tribal council. While they’re putting their torches away, Brad starts to get very emotional about having to vote off Tucker. Funafuti return to camp and Nico is very angry with Ryan getting idoled out of the game. Day 19 Funafuti, Olosau and Vaitupu are brought back together for their newest twist: the merge. Three tribes have become one. When the new tribe go to their camp, Nico and Joe meet and hit it off with each other. Mostly people are trying to stick with their original tribes and Fred reveals to the other Vaitupus that he has two hidden immunity idols which he can combine to create a super idol. Brad also decides to make deals across tribes with Infi and Joe to improve his odds. At the same time, Joe keeps on accumulating alliances with people from both sides of the tribe. Day 20 A day into the merge, things aren’t looking any more resolved. Lines have been drawn and everybody from Funafuti is waiting for someone from the other tribe to flip to their side or for a rock draw to settle things. For Vaitupu, things are a lot more easy-going thanks to the knowledge of Fred’s super idol which guarantees they’ll survive the first vote. Joe wants to keep on making final two deals with people, and he moves on to Nick. While he’s talking to Nick about the long term, Nick says something that makes Joe second guess the alliance. Other Funafuti members are trying to get the Vaitupu members to flip to break the deadlock. Infi starts talking to Nico to try to get him to join Funafuti, but rather than making a relationship, Infi is trying to do it by intimidating Nico into flipping. The merged tribe, now named Nanumea, get tree-mail telling them that they are going to have their first individual immunity challenge as a merged tribe. Vaitupu are already thinking about who they want to vote off from Funafuti. At the immunity challenge, Nick messes up and falls short of what he wants to achieve. He still wins, though, narrowly beating Uranus to get individual immunity again. The members of Vaitupu are not pleased with this. When Nanumea get back to camp, they find a clue to a hidden immunity idol and everybody immediately starts searching for it. Fred finds the idol and decides that, since he already has two other ones, he’s going to give it to Brad. With Vaitupu getting more and more confidence, Nico decides to go back to talking to Infi about flipping. After a while, with all of the talking between alliances and trying to convince people to flip, Funafuti figure out that Vaitupu have a super idol they can play. This makes Joe paranoid and he decides that he’s going to flip to Vaitupu but try to keep the Funafutis thinking he’s on their side. Gabe also hears that he’s on the chopping block thanks to the super idol, and he’s not very happy about it. At tribal council, Vaitupu split their votes 3-2 between Gabe and Infi, trying to vote off Gabe, but Gabe tries to save himself and votes for Infi. The votes are 4-3-3 with Uranus getting the most votes, but Fred gets up and plays both of his hidden immunity idols, making a super idol which cancels all four votes against Uranus. This makes it a 3-3 tie between Gabe and Infi, so there is a chance for the two of them to plead their case. Infi decides to do it by comparing himself to Julius Caesar. Fred is not happy with this. Thanks to Infi getting angry, everybody votes for him on the re-vote and everybody is shocked to hear that he will also be the first member of the jury. Voting Confessionals First Vote Second Vote Tribal Council First Vote Second Vote Trivia * When Fred briefly has three hidden immunity idols, he is the first person to find three in a single season and also the first person to have three concurrently * Fred is the first person to ever play a super idol on somebody. * Infi holds the record for the most votes received in a single tribal council, getting 11 on both votes in this one. * Brad and Joe got the most confessionals this episode with 6. ** Nick and Infi got 0. Category:SRorgs: Tuvalu episodes